The Legend of Zelda Majora's Mask: Skull Kid Story
by Dark Quiksilver
Summary: Please R R. Chapter 3 is being made. I am going to tell of the skull kid's life after majoras mask too now, though that is a few weeks away!
1. Default Chapter

The Legend Of  
  
Zelda   
  
Majora's Mask  
  
The Skull Kid Story  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or any of its characters. *Sob sob* (Wish I could make such popular video games character!)  
  
Prologue: The Journey  
  
I watch as the strange boy climbs onto the log. A kokiri, I think, judging by his green clothes. He takes out a strange instrument. I think its called an ocarina! He starts to play it. Such a beautiful sound it makes! The boy keeps playing. I recognise this song. I call it Saira's song as that kokiri girl plays it. The mean red haired boy often talks about her. Mido, I think he's called.  
  
  
  
Soon I take out my flute. When I was a kokiri I was so good at playing it. But then I got lost in these woods. The lost woods. Over years I started to change. I think it was the air. Now I'm ugly and have no friends.  
  
  
  
So I start to play, and what a wonderful sound I make. Soon all the animals in the forest come to listen to our amazing music. I feel happy. I've not felt happy in years. I will leave this forest and go to another land. I will see the world and will have many friends. I will play for everyone that I meet and then they will feel happy too!   
  
Eventually the boy stops playing and so do I. He leaves. Behind him his guardian fairy follows. I had a fairy once, but she left me. Navi was her name. I would like to find another fairy friend on my travels. Then I can play for her too!  
  
I look around me. Goodbye home, I say softly. I pick up my flute. Then I look into the distance and set off to see the world.  
  
I travel for days through the dense forest, pausing only to eat and sleep. I think I'm being followed but I cant be sure. I lie down to rest on a pile of leaves. I hear screeches from in the distance. Statchchildren. I am sure of it. I fall asleep on the warp leaves.   
  
When I awake I am scared. My flute is gone. I am sad, so I cry. I hear a noise. A woman's voice and the clip clop of a horses hooves. I see a wagon. A small, fat woman sits on a wooden plank. A beautiful horse sits on the front. I like the horse. It smiles at me and I smile back. The woman sees me. She smiles at me too. I like the woman as well.   
  
  
  
Suddenly she stops. Then she reaches out a hand to me and whispers something in my ear. I tell her I am going to see the world and play my flute to everyone. Suddenly I remember my flute is gone. I start to cry again. Suddenly the woman asks me if I would like to come to Terminia with her. I say yes and we set off. After a few hours we see a house. We ride closer to it and the people there smile at me. There is a woman and a young girl. Then I see a signpost. It says Romani's ranch on it. I feel I am going to like Terminia.  
  
  
  
*************************************************  
  
I look all around me. The kind lady has gone. She has gone to the ranch to be with the dogs. I wonder if I will meet any dogs? Are dogs nice? As I wander through the town, Clock Town, I think its called, I see four giants. They are very tall. They have a body, and out of their body comes legs and arms. But the body is also the head. I shout hello to the giants. They smile at me. Everybody smiles at me. I like this place.  
  
I find an inn. I give in five rupees for the night. I go to sleep. In the morning I visit the giants again. I stay in the inn for five days.   
  
But one day the giants leave. They say that if there is danger they will return. I shout at them. I tell them that they don't like me. They give me a warning. They say goodbye to me and set off to the four corners of the land, the swamp, the mountains, the ocean and the canyon. I am very angry.  
  
I try to leave the town but the guard doesn't let me. I am angrier still. I am so angry I run into the guard and knock him out of the way. Then I run out into the wild. I find a wooden shelter and sit under it. I begin to cry. I cry and cry but no one comes. I am very sad.  
  
Soon I lie down to sleep. I drift off, but am awoken by a ringing sound. The sound of a fairy. I turn over and face the fairies. There are two of them. One is blue and one is white. I speak to them. They want to be my friends. I like friends.   
  
We travel together. We go back into the lost woods. Soon we see a traveller. He is asleep. I wander over to him. The fairies, Talt and her brother Tael, follow me. I see a bag. I am curious. I look inside the bag. There is a mask. I take it out and put it on. It is a purple mask, with yellow spikes coming out of the bottom and two on top, like horns. When I put it on I feel funny. Powerful and strong.  
  
  
  
Suddenly the man wakes up. I am frightened. Suddenly I lunge at him. He cries out in pain. He is very sad. I do not want to hurt the man. I think the mask is making me hurt him. I feel very alone. I let go of him. I run away with the fairies. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
The skull kid, Talt and Tael ran for hours through the woods. Soon they had arrived at Romani's ranch.  
  
"I'll make them pay using magic. The giants will wish they'd never left me!" skull kid shouted menacingly.  
  
"Skull kid, shut up. You're going to wake the ranches owners!" said Talt angrily. She and Tael continued to float around the mask. They kept running until they were out of the ranch. Tael found a sign post. Milk road, it said.  
  
"I'll make sure no more milk comes down this road!" skull kid said. He laughed, uncannily. Then he lifted his left hand and pointed it at the narrow entrance to milk road. Suddenly a huge boulder shot out of it and blocked the entrance. Skull kid sniggered. "Soon the giants will have to come back!"  
  
They left milk road. "The swamp is a good place to cause trouble," Tael said. "We could poison the water! That would be an emergency!" Skull kid agreed and they set off for southern swamp.   
  
It took them four hours to arrive in southern swamp. They had a rest beside a tree. Without warning the skull kid picked up a rock and carved a picture of himself and the two fairies.  
  
"Skull kid, that's so kind of you!" said Talt as she whizzed around his head. Then they set off for the swamp tourist shop.   
  
The swamp tourist hut was a tall building and they had to climb a ladder to get into it. When they went inside there was a shadowy booth with a witch inside and a desk, behind which sat a fat, hairy man. The fat man had a camera.   
  
Skull kid went up to the witch "I transport you to a place of mystery," he said. The witch squealed and vanished. The fat man took out a bow. There was an arrow already fitted into it.  
  
"Get out," he said. Skull kid ran for it. When he was outside he saw a gap between two rocks in the river. Again he raised his hand but instead of a rock an octork came out. Then he went up the river by hopping on giant Lilly pads. He saw another gap between the rocks and again fired an octork into it.  
  
He laughed. Now for the grand finale, he thought. He reached into the river. Instantly purple appeared in the water. It quickly spread past the octork, but no poison stayed in the first section. "Darn," he swore.  
  
Then in a flurry of flame, he and the fairies disappeared. They appeared in Woodfall, a deku temple. They saw a monkey in a turban and a female deku trying to get inside.   
  
"I summon a monster, and banish the princess inside the temple!" skull kid said, and as soon as he had finished speaking the princess vanished. Then they teleported back to clock town.   
  
When they arrived they went straight to North Clock town. There they saw a balloon. "Burst," said skull kid. The balloon exploded.   
  
"Hey you! Did you just burst this balloon?" shouted a boy. He was short, had a number one on his back and wore a bandanna on his head.  
  
"Yes," skull kid replied. "And I'll do it again if you want me to."  
  
"Pssst, want to join the bombers gang. If you can find all of my gang by sunset I'll let you join. If you join you can go to the observatory!"  
  
"Let me join," skull kid said hypnotically. Jim the bomber nodded dreamily.  
  
"The code is 25341. The entrance is in East Clock town." replied Jim.  
  
It only took a few seconds for skull kid to teleport to East Clock town. When they were there Talt saw another bomber.   
  
"What's the code?" he asked.  
  
"25341," replied skull kid. The bomber moved aside. Skull kid ran through the sewer until he reached a staircase. He climbed the staircase and saw an young man looking through a telescope.   
  
"I'll break your instruments and take your jewel now, I think!" shouted skull kid. But the young man had already drawn a sword.  
  
"Make you old!" screamed skull kid. The young man, who was now old fainted. Skull kid had already teleported to the mountains. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
The skull kid felt happy. He could hear a ringing sound in his ears. It sounded like his flute. He arrived in the mountains. It was spring all the time. They had arrived in the goron village. The goron were a race of rock eating creatures. They worshipped in a shrine  
  
Skull kid was hot. This'll cool me down, he thought. "Freeze!" he said. As soon as he had said it the air turned cold, dark clouds appeared in the sky and snow began to fall.   
  
"The evil one is here!" cried the gorons. An strong looking goron approached him. His eyes showed his experience.   
  
Skull kid ran off down a path. "He goes to the temple!" shouted the goron. "Get him!"  
  
He kept running until he came to a deep canyon. The other side was a stones throw away, yet still to far to jump. "Transport," commanded skull kid and he appeared on the other side of the canyon.  
  
But the gorons curled into a ball and rolled over the cliff, but instead of falling they flew onto the other side. But when they were all over skull kid, Talt and Tael had already started to climb the steep hill up to Snowhead temple.   
  
"Wind!" skull kid shouted and a sudden gust blew the strong goron right back down the hill and off the cliff. Skull kid had summoned a giant invisible goron who, whenever someone approached, would blow a gust of wind down the narrow path.  
  
Skull kid continued up the path, when Talt called out, "WOLFOS!!!" Skull kid had no weapons, except magic. He screamed, panicking two much to think of a word to save him.  
  
FOOL! The word rang inside skull kids head. USE MY POWER! It was the mask, speaking to him. LET ME CONTROL YOUR BODY AND I'LL SAVE YOU! YOU JUST HAVE TO RELAX!  
  
Skull kid relaxed and he felt warmth well up inside of him. "POWER LIKE YOU HAVE NEVER SEEN BEFORE! POWER TO DESTROY THIS WORLD AND SAVE IT AT THE SAME TIME! I AM POWER! KILL! CONSUME ALL!" He didn't even realise he had spoken. Pure loathing of the world was all he felt. His fairy friends cowered behind a huge snowball, ringing loudly with fear. The wolfos lay dead at his feet. The mask was glowing.  
  
Suddenly skull kid collapsed onto the snow. He was crying, but not from sadness. He felt happy. I WILL DESTROY THIS WORLD SKULL KID! AND WHEN I DO YOU WILL BE THE RULER OF A NEW WORLD! OUR WORLD! Skull kid laughed. He laughed and laughed. He laughed so long that both Talt and Tael fell asleep in the snow. I SHALL CONSUME, he thought. Soon he was asleep.  
  
When he awoke he was freezing. His red straw hat lay on the ground, covered in snow. He stood up. "Talt, Tael, I am sorry. Please forgive me," he said softly.   
  
The two fairies nodded and told him that he was forgiven. They all set off inside Snowhead temple.   
  
"As long as the beast I summon remains in this temple the land will always be cursed. I solemnly swear to remove the curse on the land if, and only if, the beast that I place in the temple is defeated." He said the vow as he danced a ritual dance. "There. Now even the most powerful sorcerer cannot remove the curse I put on each temple. And no one can defeat the beasts. Now onto the ocean!" And he and the two terrified looking fairies vanished. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
They arrived at the beach. The journey had taken only a few seconds thanks to skull kids teleportation power.  
  
Skull kid crossed over to the water. "I think I'll warm things up," he said and reached his hand into the cool sea. "Boil" he said. The water instantly heated up.   
  
He spotted a structure out at sea. It was shaped like a fishes tail and was about 60 metres out of the water. WALK ON WATER MY POWERFUL FRIEND, the voice in skull kids head said. Skull kid laid a sandaled foot onto the surface of the water, but instead of falling in he kept on walking, as though on land. He walked all the way to the strange structure, which took a few minutes, and saw a flustered looking creature. It was a zora, an aquatic creature. The zora had blue wings sprouting from her back and was wearing a blue dress. She seemed not to be able to speak.  
  
"Fog," said skull kid as he pointed out to sea. A strange mist covered the entire ocean around the structure, called Zora hall.   
  
  
  
"Now we should go to the canyon," said Tael. He had been very quiet since the skull kid had found the mask the day before.  
  
They disappeared into a ball of flames. They arrived at the canyon. There was music, and a giant music box, seemingly powered by the river.   
  
"What would happen without the river to power that music box? We'll soon find out!" and as Skull kid spoke power exploded from his lips and the river stopped flowing. The music stopped.   
  
"I call a dead spirit to keep the river's flow stemmed.!" he said. An evil cackle sounded in a cave behind them.  
  
A Poe floated there. "That music kept the dead away. You have cursed Ikana and all it's residents, mostly dead." She disappeared. As she disappeared a scientist appeared from inside the music box.  
  
"AAAHHH!!! GIDIBOS!!!" he screamed. Skull kid muttered and the man fell over. Suddenly the man began to squirm. Bandages appeared on his face and soon covered his entire body.  
  
"DADDY! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" A little girl had appeared from behind the scientist. She grabbed her daddy and pulled him inside, locking the door behind her. Skull kid, Talt and Tael had already disappeared, leaving a patch of burnt earth behind.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
"They still do not come!" shouted skull kid. "I have destroyed this land and ruined the lives of its inhabitants but still they do not come!" He levitated a stone and threw it at a tree, chipping off much of its bark.   
  
DESTROY THE LAND. CRUSH IT. THE MOON. The mask gave skull kid a plan. It was night time and the moon was distant.   
  
"COME CLOSE! DESTROY THIS LAND! CONSUME! CONSUME EVERYTHING!" Though skull kids lips moved it was not his voice that came out. Skull kid remembered only flashes of what followed in the next three days.  
  
A boy. I steal his horse. I make him a deku. I leave Talt behind. The moon is crying. It's tear is pretty. I would like a moons tear. I feel tired. I hear voices. I am up high. I hear bells and fireworks. Tael speaks. I slap him. I feel sad now. I see lights. I remember no more.  
  
The skull kid woke up. He was lying on top of the clock tower. A beam of light shimmered in front of him. He saw the giants, and smiled, nearly fainting with delight, until he remembered his crimes.   
  
"My friends. I am sorry. The mask made me do it." he said, weeping into his palms.  
  
Then, out of the light came a boy. He wore green clothes and had a fairy with him. The skull kid remembered him, though did not remember where from. "I am Link, the hero of time," he said. Then skull kid passed out.  
  
  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
When skull kid came to he saw the boy and the mask man. He had Majora's mask in his hands. He looked very pleased. They all spoke, but Talt spoke last.  
  
"Skull kid, Tael, I must leave you. I must travel with Link. Farore, Din and Nayru came to me in a dream. They told me I must help link defeat Gannon. Goodbye." And before anyone could answer Link and Talt had jumped on a horse and were riding away.   
  
But Link through something back. It was a flute. Skull kid cried, "Goodbye Link, hero of time. I shall meet you again. Link and Kalo best friends!" And he ran off. 


End file.
